


Residual Desire

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Blow Jobs, Complete, I hope Jimmy feels I redeemed myself, Implied Sexuality Crisis, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Sam, One Shot, Season/Series 05, Set around episode 14-15, a little bit of angst, everybody consents, i hate tagging i never know what to put in, please tell me if some are missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel leaves his vessel for some mysterious mission, Jimmy decides it’d be a good idea to share the angel’s thoughts and feelings with Dean. As it turns out, it wasn’t all for Castiel’s sole benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residual Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had promised myself a long time ago I’d write something "nice" for Jimmy. The only time I used him, I had been quite bad, making him as an homophobic jesus freak… It was thought to be funny. But I felt bad because I actually like Jimmy Novak so I promised myself I’d write something better for him. I hope this is it.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this. I love myself some Dean/Jimmy once in a while and I think I’ve read them all. I needed a new one! lol
> 
> Don’t hesitate to leave comments if you feel like it… it’s like spring water, and fresh air and… yeah, all that jazz!

Dean awoke in a start as a hand landed on his shoulder. His eyes were not yet open but he still shoved the gun he kept under his pillow in the face of his _attacker_.

“Dean,” he heard Castiel yelp.

“Cas? What’s goin’ on?” Dean groaned, lowering his weapon. “Wha’ time s’it?”

The hunter tried to wipe the sleep from his face as he waited for an answer. “Cas?” he said again, too tired for patience. He _knew_ it was both too early and too late for... for anything, really.

“Not Cas,” the other man replied in a voice that wasn’t totally as usual. “He had to go.”

Dean’s eyes sprung open. “Jimmy?”

“Yeah. Hi, Dean.”

Dean groaned again, letting his body fall back on the bed. “Thanks for the heads up, but let’s resume this again later, all right?” he said as he burrowed himself back under the blankets.

“I don’t know how much time I have, Dean. And we need to talk.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jimmy. I’m at the end of my rope here. Can’t this wait a bit?”

“Yeah, at least you have a rope. Who knows if I’ll ever get out again?”

With a loud sigh, Dean threw the covers away and sat back up again. “All right, what do you need, Jimmy?”

Taking that as an invitation, Jimmy came to sit on the bed, facing the hunter.

“You have to know something about Castiel,” he started after a slight hesitation. “He’s not like he was before. He’s not as... hum… angelic as he was.”

“How do you mean? He’s going dark side or something?”

Jimmy let out a small laugh. “No, nothing like that. But I think he’s becoming human.”

Dean nodded in understanding as he thought back to the previous months. “How come he’s out there?”

“He doesn’t tell me what he does or why he does it. He just said that he had to go. I think it has to do with that whole apocalypse business.”

Dean’s attention was drawn to the nearly empty scotch bottle on the bedside table. He sat straighter and poured some in a glass he gave to Jimmy. He himself took a swig directly from the bottle. He glanced at the digital clock to see that it wasn’t even five thirty. Only then did he realise that his brother wasn’t in the room.

“Where’s—” he started with a head jerk towards Sam’s empty bed.

“Sam had just woken up when Cas left me here. I asked him to give us some privacy. He’ll go to the diner down the road after his run.”

Jimmy’s explanation granted him with a suspicious scowl from the hunter. “Privacy?”

“Like I said, we need to talk. And I don’t think you’d like having your brother here.”

“Whatever, man…” Dean answered before taking another large gulp from the bottle. “So what, Cas is becoming human and you’re scared you’re gonna be evicted or something?”

“No… it’s just that Castiel is struggling right now and I know he won’t tell anyone about it.” Jimmy’s arm brushed Dean’s as he leant forward to put his empty glass on the side table. "He– he started to feel,” he added in a low voice.

“To feel? Well, that’s good, right?” Dean asked, oblivious to Jimmy’s discomfort. "Might explain how he’s less of a douche than the rest of them.”

“You may see it that way, but that doesn’t make it any better for him. He’s pretty confused.”

Dean drank the last of the scotch before dumping the empty bottle in the wastebasket. He took the time to enjoy the burning sensation in his throat before speaking again. “You’re the one sharing a body with the guy. Can’t you just help him with this feelings crap?”

“I would, but we don’t really _share_ the body. When he’s there, I’m mostly pinned to the back wall with a gagball in my mouth.”

Choosing not to dwell on the imagery, Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. “What do you want from me, then?” He offered one to Jimmy who accepted it with an appreciative grin. “You gotta know I’m not good with feelings, right? Sammy would be best to hash this out with Cas.”

Jimmy nodded as he downed close to half his beer. “You won’t want Sam to get involved,” he explained after letting out a contented sigh. “Especially since most of Castiel’s confusion is because of you.”

“Me? What the hell did I do?”

“Nothing. That’s just how it is, I guess.”

Very much hoping that the conversation wasn’t about what it sounded like, Dean decided he’d rather not try and know more about it all. He kept on drinking his beer, silently praying for Cas to come back and shut Jimmy up.

“Dean... Cas likes you. He likes you very much.”

“Jimmy, I– ”

“Please let me say this. I’m not thrilled about this either, but you gotta know, all right? So yeah, Cas likes you. Actually, the way it feels from the inside, I’d even go as far as to say that he loves you.” Jimmy wasn’t looking at Dean anymore, letting his gaze wander in the vicinity of the bathroom door. “It’s eating him up inside. You gotta do something.”

“What the hell do you want me to do? It’s not like I’m gay, Jimmy!" Worried he could have sounded like a jerk, Dean sighed and changed tactics. “But even if I was, he’s an _angel_. Angels don’t… you know…” Dean tried to explain, the words failing him.

“You didn’t seem to mind about him being an angel when you went to that brothel,” Jimmy said, glaring at the hunter. That’s one thing Dean hadn’t taken into account back then and of course, choirboy apparently didn’t appreciate the gesture.

“Huh… yeah, sorry about that. But there was a big chance he’d be dying, you know? Last night on Earth kinda deal?”

“No, I know. But even back then, the only thing he wanted was you. The hope he had when you promised you wouldn’t let him die a virgin… it was heartbreaking.”

A heavy silence fell on the two men, each retreating into their own mind. The fact that Cas could have thought, or even hoped, that Dean would have been the one to take his virginity was throwing the hunter into a loop.

“Why are you telling me all this, Jimmy? You get off on the idea or what?”

“Of course not. But…” Jimmy trailed, worrying at his lower lip.

“But?”

Jimmy wrung his hands together, still not looking at the hunter. “To say that his feelings are overwhelming is an understatement. He’s not even here and… I’ve never had these kinds of thoughts before and now they just won’t stop.”

“Jimmy, look at me,” Dean said in a firm voice. “Those feelings are not yours, and I wouldn’t be surprised to know that Cas doesn’t really feel that way either. He’s just confused, like you said.” Dean grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and locked his eyes onto the other man’s. “I’m like his first real friend or something. That’s all this is, all right?”

“Oh yeah? How many boners do _you_ get when you hang out with your friends?”

As if he’d been burnt, Dean let Jimmy go, his eyes shooting to the man’s crotch without his permission. “Why do you think he always leaves as quickly as he does?” Jimmy said, not acknowledging the hunter’s furtive glance.

Mouth agape, Dean got off the bed again, this time to sit at the kitchenette table – as far away from Jimmy as he could be. “You’re wrong. Angels don’t get boners.”

“What part of _becoming human_ don’t you understand, Dean?” Jimmy replied, exasperated. “The more it goes on, the more he gets hungry, and tired… and horny! And I’m sorry, but you’re the one he lusts after.”

His face in his palms, Dean groaned once more. He felt as if he was reverting into a caveman state. If there was one thing he didn’t want to think about, it was an Angel of the Lord wanting to get in his pants; being coveted as a vessel seemed normal compared to this. “What the hell do you want me to do about it?” he felt the need to ask, his voice muffled by his hands.

“You could stop being so flirty, for starters.” Dean’s head shot up at Jimmy’s words, shock all over his features. The former salesman got up and shucked off both his trench coat and suit jacket, leaving them rumpled at the foot of the bed. “Look, Castiel doesn’t get subtleties and you being so... so nice to him seems to be translating into love or something.”

“Sam’s nice to him too. What makes _me_ special?”

“Are you serious? He raised _you_ from perdition, you have his mark seared into your flesh. And when he says that he’s doing whatever for you, he’s not talking about the human race at large. Need me to go on?”

“Nah, ’m good. I still don’t get what you want me do about it.”

Pacing between the beds, Jimmy didn’t respond, instead letting out a loud breath. He rubbed the back of his neck, something Dean had seen Cas do, thing he had apparently learned from his vessel. 

“You know what’s the worst about it all?” Jimmy asked, still walking back and forth. “What he feels, I’m kind of obligated to feel it too,” he explained, stopping in front of the hunter.

Dean swallowed loudly. “What– what do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean, Dean? Cas has all these feelings and desires and… they’re getting to me. And I’m not even gay.”

“I never said you were,” Dean could only answer, trying not to let Jimmy see how his sudden proximity was making him uncomfortable.

“And yet…” Jimmy exhaled loudly as he sat on the chair next to Dean’s. “I’ve never been attracted to men. But now, even with Cas gone, I have this urge– ”

“Look, man, I don’t know what to tell you,” Dean said in a low voice. It wasn’t his first time being propositioned by a man but it never came from someone he knew. And there was no way he could think of giving Jimmy his usual sarcastic dismissal. “Maybe you’re just horny or something. While Cas is away, we could go out and find you a girl. Would you like that?”

“I’m married, Dean.”

At Jimmy’s answer, Dean couldn’t hold a nervous giggle. “Seriously, Jimmy? You gotta stay clear of your family for fucking ever. That pretty much translates as a divorce in my book. So what if you let yourself spend some time in a nice girl’s arms?”

“I don’t want some strange girl’s arms, Dean.” Jimmy’s tired eyes found Dean’s again. “I’d like to know if you… if there’s any chance you’d ever want to be with me? Well… with Cas, actually.”

“Jimmy…” Dean said under his breath. “You said it yourself, buddy. You’re not gay.”

“Then how do you explain those... huh... needs?”

“I don’t know. Residual desire, maybe?” Dean tried, knowing he sounded ridiculous.

The answer still made the other man laugh. “Residual desire? Yeah, that might be one way of putting it.” His laughter subsided quickly. “Should I understand that you don’t feel like Castiel does? Like, not at all?”

It was Dean’s turn to huff a laugh, but it sounded more sad than anything. “I like the guy, you know I do. But you’re talking about something else entirely. You’re talking about having sex. That’s not something– ”

Jimmy cut him off, giving him a knowing look. “He _knows_ , Dean. And I know too.”

“And what is it you think you know?” Dean’s pulse quickened. He was not ready to cope with the fact that anyone, let alone _Cas_ , might now about his less than glorious past. He realised how he had been utterly naive.

“I’m certain you know what I’m referring to. It’s not like Cas ever judged you, and neither am I. That’d be hypocritical, seeing as I’m pretty much coming on to you.”

Dean sent Jimmy a dark glare. “So what? You wanna _hire_ me?” Rage and embarrassment were seeping through his every word.

“I wouldn’t go so far, Dean,” Jimmy said, his hand hitching to grab the hunter’s in a reassuring gesture. “But the fact that– that you did this… it makes me think you might not be totally against offering Cas what he wants.”

“It was a matter of survival. I didn’t _like_ turning tricks. I had to do it, for Sammy.”

At the sound of Dean’s voice breaking, Jimmy stopped hesitating and took a hold of one of his hands. To his own surprise, the hunter let him do it. “It’s okay, Dean, I get it. I had to try only because I know Cas would never dare. He doesn’t get it, you know? Please don’t be mad at him.”

Shaking his head, Dean gave a light squeeze to the hand holding his. “I don’t know what to think anymore,” he breathed, keeping his eyes on the table. “Why did you have to go and tell me about that crap?” he asked, his voice thick with sorrow.

“I thought you deserved to know. And I was also being selfish. It’s not like I have that many opportunities to do anything anymore,” Jimmy explained, taking back his hand.

Once more, an uncomfortable silence settled over them. It took a good five minutes for Dean to break it. “Would you have done it? Hire me, I mean,” he specified, seeing Jimmy’s confused expression.

The sudden red tint on Jimmy’s cheeks contrasted with Dean’s almost pasty colouring. “I guess I would have if it meant that Cas would get what he craves. But since I don’t have anything to offer back– ”

“Not talking about Cas. I’m talking about you, Jimmy,” Dean insisted, his eyes meeting Jimmy’s for the first time in a while. “Would _you_ have hired me?” 

“Honestly? No, I wouldn’t have. Not before that damn angel came into my life anyway. How twisted is that?”

“Pretty twisted, yeah. But what isn’t nowadays, right?” Dean replied with a soft laugh. “And the way everything’s going, there’s a big chance the world’s gonna be ending soon.”

“What are you saying, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat but his voice wasn’t any less rough when he answered. “Do you want to be the one in control or is it gonna be Cas?”

Jimmy gaped at the hunter. “I thought you said– ”

“It’s just sex, man. Nothing I’ve never done before. So, who’s it gonna be? You or Cas?” Dean’s voice had switched to something almost business-like but the hand he brought to Jimmy’s cheek was soft. “I don’t mind either way, the body will be the same anyway.”

Jimmy leant into Dean’s warm touch. “I– what if we both wanted to?” he asked as he put his hand over Dean’s. “What if– god, that– that feels nice,” he mumbled as Dean started kissing his neck. He tilted his head so the hunter could have better access. “He wants you– ahhh– I can’t–”

“Don’t worry... about Cas... for now…” Dean murmured between kisses. “If he wants it, he’ll get his turn,” he promised, starting to work on Jimmy’s tie. “Free of charge,” he added with a short laugh before catching the other man’s lips with his.

The thing Dean wasn’t ready for was Jimmy’s eagerness. He was like a famished man, biting and sucking at the hunter’s lips and tongue. It took a moment for Dean to adapt as the other man found his rhythm. Eventually, Jimmy calmed down and the kiss became more tender and a lot more enjoyable for Dean.

After a moment, he left Jimmy’s mouth, dragging his moist lips down the other man’s neck as he helped him take his shirt off. The hunter tried to find that headspace again, the one he’d lose himself into when he used to sell his stuff in bar restrooms and alleys. But something was keeping him there, sentient, focused. Tugging at Jimmy’s shirt sleeves, Dean got off his chair to kneel between the other man’s spreaded legs.

“Shit– Dean,” Jimmy moaned as the hunter took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the hardening nub. With one hand shoved in Dean’s hair, Jimmy tried to work on his fly but Dean swatted the hand away.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, before licking his way to the other nipple.

“Ahhh– I don’t– I don’t know,” Jimmy said, trying to work on his pants again.

“Let me do this,” Dean said, covering Jimmy’s belly with sloppy kisses and unfastening the pants with an expert hand. “Up,” he instructed, pulling both the pants and underwear down to Jimmy’s knees the second he obeyed. “It’s been a while,” Dean said as he sent a cautious hand to the hardening flesh.

“Fuck,” Jimmy hissed, his hips bucking up. Dean chuckled at the devout man’s curse.

“This okay?” he asked, giving Jimmy’s dick a small tug. He smiled as Jimmy hissed again and gave him a sharp nod. Dean mirrored the gesture as he brought a hand to his mouth to wet his palm with obscene licks. Jimmy’s breath hitched when Dean grabbed his dick again and started stroking the shaft.

“What do you like? What did your wife do for you?” Dean murmured, his mouth close enough to lightly brush over the head.

“Don’t talk… about my wife… you, dick,” Jimmy panted, his cock clearly not on par with his words. Still, it might have been the right thing to say because he pushed Dean’s head down. “She gave amazing head,” he groaned, hoping the hunter would get the message.

And of course, he did. “Let’s see if I can do a better job,” Dean said with a smirk before licking at the slit, making Jimmy’s whole body tremble. With a hum, he twirled his tongue around the head, giving the underhead most of his attention. As Jimmy shuddered, Dean licked his cock from root to tip before sucking the head in his mouth.

“Shit– ahhh– that’s– dear god.” Somehow, lust had made Jimmy’s voice go down an octave or two. For the first time, Dean’s own cock gave an interested jerk. _“Huh,”_ he thought as he worked on Jimmy with both his mouth and his fist. Back in the days, he was able to swallow the johns down whole but he knew better than to try that again after so long.

So instead he hummed, and bobbed, and licked, coating Jimmy’s shaft with as much spit as he could. It didn’t take long for Jimmy’s own lubricant to start pooling at the tip. When Dean lapped at it, he was surprised by the taste. Or actually, the taste of the precome made him realise how flavorless Jimmy had been until then.

Bewildered, he took his mouth off with a slurp, keeping only his hand on the other man. 

“Huh– why– don’t stop,” whined Jimmy, trying to push Dean’s head down again.

Not letting Jimmy push him down, Dean just kept stroking, confused by the discovery. He raised up on his knees and grabbed the back of Jimmy’s head to pull him down so they’d kiss again. He was glad to find that the other man tasted like beer and scotch, which was normal since he had drunk both just before. But when Dean tried to lick down his neck, he was startled again by the lack of flavour.

“Dude, do you know you don’t taste like anything?”

Actually, Jimmy probably tasted like skin but even skin usually tasted, or smelt, like something: soap, perfume, sweat, anything. A little weirded out, Dean felt the need to share his discovery but seeing Jimmy’s stern expression, it was clear that any type of conversation would have to wait until they were done.

“I don’t care,” he said in a growl, confirming Dean’s impression.

Except Dean didn’t resume his previous activity, feeling the need to ask about that one thing he hoped wasn’t expected of him. He had done it before, and if Jimmy or Cas wanted it he’d probably oblige but he was far from ready for it. Would it be mentally or physically. Back sitting on his knees and still stroking Jimmy’s dick, Dean took a deep breath before talking again.

“Hum… you’ll wanna fuck me?” he asked, forcing himself to look at the other man in the eye. He couldn’t start being coy now, could he?

“Wow– Dean, no,” Jimmy said in a shaky voice.

“Oh… then do you want me—”

Eyes now brimming with tears, Jimmy gave the other man a vigorous head shake. And he wasn’t lying because his dick was losing interest. Relieved, Dean increased the rhythm of his fisted hand before taking him again in his mouth. This time he tried to go all the way, relaxing his throat the way he once knew how. And apparently, his body remembered how to work it because he was able to swallow Jimmy down to the hilt without much effort.

After that, it didn’t take long for Jimmy to go back to the aroused state he was in before, Dean’s constricting throat and muffled hums working wonders. Add to that the light touches and trickling of spit on his balls and the holy vessel barely had time to warn the hunter with a low moan before shooting his load in irregular spurts.

Jimmy kept his eyes closed for a little while, both coming down his high and worried he would have jizzed all over Dean. That could have been a gorgeous sight on his wife, but he wasn’t so sure how he felt about seeing his spent on the hunter’s face. He eventually opened his eyes, only to find Dean sitting on his heels with his cock out, bringing himself to completion at an unbridled pace.

Surprised, yet amazed by the sight, Jimmy didn’t have time to wonder if he should offer his help that Dean doubled over, grabbing at the other man’s leg for support and squeezing hard. He came with a choked cry, his sperm flying somewhere under the chair.

It took Dean a good minute to catch his breath. He sat back on his heels, still holding onto Jimmy’s leg. He shot a dazed look at his clasped hand as if wondering how it had gotten there. He took it off, almost hesitating, and sent Jimmy an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I got–”

“No, that’s– that’s all right,” Jimmy interrupted him, his voice still a bit breathy. “Thanks," he added, immediately regretting it.

Dean nodded and got up to go to the bathroom, fastening his pants in the process. Leaving the door open, he just quickly washed his hands and came back in the room with the hand towel. He crouched in front of Jimmy again, this time to wipe the spunk from under the chair and near where Dean had been. He finished by wiping his jeans, clueing Jimmy on where his sperm had landed.

“Sorry,” he felt the need to say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean replied, giving him a dismissive hand gesture. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll go back to sleep.”

Jimmy nodded. He now felt embarrassed, which was coming as a shock to him. Of course, he had never done anything of the sort, and not with a man. But he had been so convinced that it was the right thing to do. He had _wanted_ it. But now that it was done with…

“Are you gonna stay there looking miserable?” he heard Dean say from his bed.

“What do you–”

“Your guilt is stinkin’ up the room, so just stop it.” Dean moved around under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position. “Aren’t you tired?” he asked when he heard the rustle of Jimmy’s clothes being put back on.

“Not really. I’ve only been awake for a couple of hours, really. I’ll be discreet,” Jimmy promised, gingerly buttoning his shirt back up.

The room was quiet for what seemed so long that Jimmy was startled when Dean spoke again, obviously never having fallen back asleep.

“Is Cas gonna know what we did?” he stammered, keeping his face hidden from the other man.

“Yeah, I think so. He knows everything else I ever did. Does that bother you? Are you changing your mind?”

“No.” Dean decided to stop hiding and sat in his bed like he had done earlier. “It’s just– I fucking enjoyed it, man.”

“Hum… I am really appreciative of what you did, Dean, but– ”

“Don’t worry, dude. It’s not about you.”

“Oh,” Jimmy breathed at the realisation. “So you _do_ like Castiel.”

The only response Dean could muster was some sort of pained groan. Again.

“Well, I’m all right with it. You already knew this but– yeah, you guys have my blessing, I guess.”

The look Dean sent the other man was nothing short of wrathful. “I don’t want your fucking blessing.”

“You know what I mean. So what if you like him? You said it yourself, you guys just might die soon.”

Again, the hunter only growled, repeatedly banging his head on the headboard as if it would help get rid of his unwelcome thoughts.

“Aren’t you a bit old to have a sexual identity crisis?”

“Fuck you, Jimmy,” Dean replied, keeping up with his headbanging activity.

So Jimmy stayed silent, trying not to laugh at the ridicule of the situation. And even when he saw a faint smirk on Dean’s face, he didn’t say a thing about it. After a while, the hunter stopped trying to give himself a concussion but still kept quiet, sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. Jimmy was starting to wonder if Dean had fallen asleep when he felt a tug on the back of his head.

It wasn’t a physical pull, more like a psychic one, as if someone was knocking on his soul. Of course, Cas was already back and Jimmy surprised himself into being relieved to be sent in the attic again. The nagging became insistent, words now echoing in his brain as Castiel’s grace embraced him. The question was the same as before and Jimmy knew he could refuse, but he didn’t. He had promised the angel to be his vessel in order to keep his daughter safe and he intended on keeping his word.

So he agreed, welcoming once more the holy entity in his body.

~ • ~ 

Dean was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt a hand fall on his leg and a weight dip the mattress. He opened his eyes to see the salesman sitting on the bed again.

“Listen, Jimmy. I– ”

“Hello, Dean.”

The formal greeting and the voice it was uttered in made it clear that Castiel was back. The most surprising thing was probably how happy it made Dean.

“Hey, Cas! Where did you go?” he asked as he wiped a hand on his face.

“It’s not of import, Dean. Nothing came out of it, so I’m back,” Castiel responded. He placed his hand back on his own lap when he saw Dean glance at it on his leg. “Sorry,” he felt the need to say, getting up from the bed.

“It’s okay,” Dean replied, trying to think of what he should be doing now. He had told Jimmy that he’d let them have it, both in their own time if they wanted it. But he also knew Cas would probably not ask for his _share_. “Listen, Cas…” he started, unsure on how to breach the subject.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said again, cutting the hunter off. “Jimmy never should have said what he did, he was out of line. And he shouldn’t have blackmailed you into intimacy.”

“Dude, he didn’t blackmail me,” Dean said with a snort as he got off the bed. He walked up to the angel, letting enough distance between them so it wouldn’t be too invasive. “I didn’t mind.”

“Know that you are relieved of your promise. I will not ask you for sex; I don’t need it.”

Thinking back to Jimmy’s words, about how Cas had hoped for Dean to be his first sexual experiment, Dean smiled and took his friend’s hand.

“What if I want to?” he asked.

“I hardly think you do, Dean.” Castiel took back his hand and turned to grab the coats on the bed. “When you were asked to serve Heaven, this is not what we had in mind,” he said again as he put the garments back on.

“That’s a relief,” Dean said, suppressing his laughter. “Look… Jimmy helped me realise some stuff, all right? Mostly that if I like the guy, I might actually enjoy it.” He stepped forward to block Castiel’s attempt to put the trenchcoat back on.

“Dean,” he said under his breath. Still, he didn’t fight the hunter as he threw the coat back on the bed. He didn’t fight him either when he took his suit jacket off.

“I’ll stop if that’s what you want. But I think that you’d be lying if you said that,” Dean said in a hush before nibbling on Castiel’s earlobe. “What do you want?” he said again, leaving Castiel’s ear to mouth along his jaw.

Shivering hands landed on Dean’s hips. “You,” is all Castiel was able to say, his voice breaking in a moan as Dean’s lips landed on his.

Even though the lips were the same, it was like kissing a whole other person. Which was the case after all. Where Jimmy had been eager, Cas was hesitant, pliant. There was nothing reminescent of angelic power at this moment.

Soon they were both shirtless, kissing, letting their hands roam all over each other’s naked skin. Somehow, there didn’t seem to be any urgency to do anything more, both men content with the warmth and closeness. And that wasn’t something Dean was used to be doing. Not with women and especially not with men. But Cas…

“I don’t want to have sex.”

With his mind in a fog, Dean nodded and chased down Castiel’s mouth. When it kept evading him, he opened his eyes only to be met with the angel’s lust-filled pupils. It was like a short-circuit in his brain and he tried to capture his mouth again.

“Dean, please listen,” Castiel said, moving back some more. “I don’t want to have sex,” he repeated, both hands on the hunter’s chest to keep him away.

“Why?” Dean almost whined, craving the angel’s mouth to get back on his already. He would have promised anything at that very moment he was so hungry for it.

“It’s not the right time.”

“I promised you wouldn’t die a virgin…”

“Then let’s not die today,” Castiel said with a smile before kissing Dean again.

“You’re killing me,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s lips, savouring what could only be the angel’s own breath. Jimmy’s scotch & beer mix was a distant memory as kissing Cas was more like taking deep breaths of pure oxygen. Fresh and heady, and making him dizzy with want.

“I could never do that,” Castiel replied in kind, drawing light patterns on the hunters back with his fingers.

“Please let me– “

Dean was hit by a gust of wind as he heard the angel’s sudden fluttering noise. There were no lips or hands on him anymore. When he opened his eyes, he had to realise that Castiel had fled without so much of a word. He was now alone on the bed, his own t-shirt the only remaining piece of discarded clothing.

As he let out a frustrated groan, he heard the door open. Sam peaked his head through the slim opening and smiled as he saw his brother alone.

“Good, you’re up,” he said as he came in, holding a cardboard drink carrier holding three coffee cups. “Is Jimmy in the bathroom? You saw Jimmy, right?” he asked, putting the drinks down on the table.

“Yeah, Jimmy was here but Cas came back,” Dean answered, grabbing his t-shirt to put it back on.

“What did he want to talk about?” Sam asked, grabbing some clothes from his duffel bag.

“What?” Dean asked, buying some time so he’d find something to answer.

“Jimmy said he had to talk to you. What was it about?”

Still in a daze from his make out session with Cas, Dean’s mind couldn’t focus finding a believable story. So he went with some twisted version of the truth. “Well, he kind of asked me to keep it to myself. Don’t worry about it, all right?”

“Is he okay? Is Cas?”

“Yeah, they’re both fine. I swear,” he promised with a smile.

“And where’s Cas now?”

“I don’t know, man. He just left, he’s got stuff to do… you know, the apocalypse and all,” Dean said in a growl as he got up to grab a coffee. “Now go wash up so we can get the fuck out of here.”

As soon as Sam locked himself in the bathroom, strong arms snaked around Dean’s waist from behind. Still, he didn’t flinch as the knowledge of who they belonged to was instantaneous. As did the mouth that landed on his neck.

“Did you just go invisible?” Dean asked in a low voice, not wanting Sam to hear him.

“You might say that,” Castiel replied as he turned the hunter around. “I don’t think you would have appreciated your brother walking in on us.”

“You’re right,” he said as he let his forehead rest on Castiel’s. Somehow, he was afraid to start kissing him again. “So now what?”

Castiel shrugged, which was a new thing for Dean to see him do. Cradling the angel’s jaw in his hand, Dean made sure their eyes stayed glued to one another.

“We’re going to Bobby’s, something’s happening in Sioux Falls. And I want you to come with. We’ll find a way, all right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I wanna keep my promise to you, Cas. Come find me later, will you?”

Closing his eyes, Castiel leant forward to kiss his friend. In the back of his mind, he could feel his host’s consciousness wriggling around, urging him to accept the hunter’s gift. He let the other man go and, with a shudder, breathed his response on his lips.

“I will.”

This time, when Castiel dissipated from Dean's arm, he left his promise as a lingering taste on his hunter's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As I am an impatient person, this has not been beta'd… please blame ME for all mistakes you see and cringe over.
> 
> Also… I know it is now canon that Jimmy’s gone, which we all pretty much knew anyway. But, I don’t recall if Misha said he had died the first or the second time he was exploded by an archangel.
> 
> I decided that, for this story, Jimmy came back with Cas the first time, just because of that ordeal with Famine… Cas did say that Famine was affecting his vessel, Jimmy. Did he mean the body, or the soul? Not sure, but I decided it’d be because he was still there during season 5.
> 
> Anyway, it’s not like anything else I wrote was canon anyway… hah!
> 
> As always, nothing of this is mine… I’m just glad I get to play with that universe.


End file.
